In Love With The Lord
by AusllyKat88
Summary: It's year 1760, England. We meet Ally Dawson, a 18-years old servant, at the villa of Mrs Moon, her old owner. As you can imagine, this woman has a son who left years before. When Sir Austin comes back home, it could seem love at first sight... But you know, a Count and a servant CAN'T marry each other and their love goes against every rule of that age.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I know that starting a new fanfiction is always an hard choice... But I promise you're gonna like this story. I'll give you a little summary before starting the chapter, so that you can know what I'm talking about._  
 _It's year 1760, England. We meet Ally Dawson, a 18-years old servant, at the villa of Mrs Moon, her old owner. As you can imagine, this woman has a son who left years before. When Sir Austin comes back home, it could seem love at first sight... if it wasn't for the norms of that age, which forbid a servant to marry a count..._  
 _SO many things are gonna happen, I'm so excited for you to find out._  
 _You'll read things you could consider exaggerated, but they're actually not for that period._

 **This story is espressly based on the novels "The Virtue Rewarded" and "Elisa", so something may seem similar, if you know the books. And of course I don't own Austin &Ally and I'm in no way affiliated to Disney :D**

Nothing was more beautiful than riding her horse through the trees and feeling the air on her skin. For 1 hour, her life was actually hers: she could leave thoughts, problems and shouts at the villa and be free.

Not that Ally didn't like the work or the old Countess she had to take care of, but she needed that moment of freedom to remember what the existence was really about.

Countess Moon was the best woman she ever met. She treated her like a daughter, even though Ally was just a servant. She saved her from a life of misery and gave her a place in her house, making her study and then making Ally her companion. She saw Ally grow up, but Ally saw her become older and sicker day by day.

A couple of years before, a chapter of her all-time favorite romance "The Virtue Rewarded" was the best medicine when she felt sick or just tired. But now, Ally felt useless and the only thing that her Countess kept asking was a visit of her beloved son: "Let me see him before I die" was her daily prayer to God. But her son was away... Fighting for his homeland.

"You won't die and you'll be able to see your son sooner than you think, I promise, Madame"

"You're sweet for saying this, but we both know this is a lie"

Every night, Ally went to bed with the fear of not being able to keep the promise, and every morning a feeling of relief filled her heart when she saw Mrs Moon on her door waiting for her to wake up and go have breakfast together.

* * *

"I've made such a madness..."

"What? What did you do, Ally?" asked Trish, her best friend. Trish was not a servant, she was a Marquise, the richest Lady of England but they were the same age and ended up being like sisters.

"I wrote a letter... To Lord Moon..."

"What? Why?"

"Countess Moon is always weaker and I promised her her son would have come home just to see her. I tried, maybe it was a mistake, maybe he didn't even read it, maybe he won't do anything about it and nothing will happen"

"Or maybe he's coming back and you're gonna be in such a big trouble"

"Well, at least the Madame is gonna be happy"

"Don't you think that the Lord is gonna go away from her as fast as he came and Mrs Moon is gonna be sadder than before?"

"Who told you he won't stay here?"

* * *

Ally never met Lord Moon. She just saw a picture of him on the Contess' room. He was blonde with brown eyes and seemed tall... She could see the resemblance with Mrs Moon.

"Maybe he really is as sweet as the Lady says and he will come" kept telling herself, trying to make it become real.

"Ally! Could you please go to the library and that THE book? I feel like listening to your voice for a couple of hours, if you don't mind" a voice shouted from the lounge. She was old, but her vocal cords worked perfectly.

The villa was exactly the same as when he left. The big garden, the fountain and the sweetness of his home. All the servants were running to his carriage, visibly happy for his comeback.

"Lord Moon! Praise the sky, you're finally home!" said someone in the crowd.

"Yes, I'm home. But I'm not staying for long. Where's my mum?" said Lord Moon, between happy and worried.

"She's in the library. She likes to read in the afternoon, Sir" said Dallas, one of the grooms.

Not even waiting for a servant to show him the way, Austin ran upstairs and opened the door. A book fell down.

"Why don't you knock at the door before enter-" she couldn't end the sentence.

"I'm sorry Madame, I just thought my mum was reading here and I didn't pay attention to the good manners. I'm Lord Austin Moon, the son of -"

"Yes, Lord. I know who you are. I'm the one who wrote you the letter asking you to come back home" she was trying to stay calm, but her hands were starting sweating.

"Oh... You're the Lady who basically threatened me to come back home..."

"I wouldn't say it like that... I was being determined"

"Well then, nice to meet you, Countess Dawson" said Lord Moon, while taking her hand and kissing it. He was really amused by all that beauty and youth and power. She was such a perfect combination of everything a good Lady needed to be aristocrat. That's why he would have never thought of her being just a servant...

Ally didn't say anything. She didn't correct him by saying what her real status was. She just nodded and waited for him to go away.

"Oh, excuse me Lady, where can I find my mother?" said Austin, right in the doorway.

"Ally! Where are you? I'm waiting for my chapter!"

"Well, that answers my question" Lord Moon walked out of the library. Ally was just standing there, trying to remember how to breath. A big smile appeared on her face. Then she remembered that Countess Moon didn't like when people made her wait. Then again, she probably was busy hugging her son.

* * *

"Mum!"

For a moment, Lady Moon's world stopped right there. She thought she was just dreaming, even though it was too real to be just her imagination. She was finally holding her son, she was breathing his perfume and touching his hair.

"Son! What... How... What"

"I came here because I missed you. And I have things to do in London, so I'm gonna stay here for a while, if you want me to" The last time they saw each other, he was 18. Then he decided to become a soldier and left his home and his family behind for 8 years. He loved his mum, but something made him go far away. He wanted to just forget what happened.

"Don't even think about it. I'll give you the best room. You could have told me that you were coming, stupid!"

"I wanted to make a surprise... I just met Lady Dawson... She's... pretty... Is she your companion?"

"Let her alone. I don't want troubles. And you said you're gonna leave soon, so don't bother her with your attitude. She's a nice girl"

Austin laughed. "Who told you I won't stay here?"

 **So...? Do you think the fact that Ally didn't tell Austin the truth about the _servant_ _thing_ is gonna be a big problem? What did Austin run away from when he was younger?  
** **I hope you liked this first chapter, let me know if it's worth going on :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ally, come on! Just a couple of hours! We won't be late!"

"I don't know... I have a lot of things to do and Lord Moon just arrived..." she was probably only trying to find an excuse to stay at the villa.

"Exactly! Mrs Moon is not gonna need you today, she's too busy caring about her beloved son!" Dallas was such a good guy. He and Ally grew up together and he always had a big crush on her. She knew, but was trying to avoid the subject as long as she could. And she was doing a great job.

"Ok then. I'll come with you, but just for an hour"

They took the horses and rode all the way down to the lake. It was beautiful during the twilight.

"Have you already met Lord Austin Moon?" asked Dallas, curious of Ally's first impression of him.

"Yeah... He seems nice"

"What did he tell you?"

"What kind of question is this?" Ally was clearly embarassed.

"Just answer"

"Fine... He caught me in the library and I told him I was the one who... Well, I told him I was his mother's companion and he just introduced himself" she started laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Because he called me Lady Dawson"

"Are you serious? And what did he say when you told him you are just a servant?"

"I didn't... It's not that important"

"I hope you're just joking, Ally. We're not like them"

"I don't see the problem. I loved being threated with such a great respect and he was being a gentleman"

Dallas was starting to get nervous. "They are our owners and we're here only to serve them. You have to tell him before he finds out on his own"

"I don't get it. Why can't a woman be threaten with respect and kindness even tho she doesn't have a title of nobility?"

"Because this is not how the world works. He wouldn't be that _nice_ if he knew you were a servant. He wouldn't even look at you"

"This is not true" Ally didn't like his tone of voice and the fact the he wanted to command her.

"Yeah, yeah it is. You have to open your eyes. Please, Ally, don't live in your dreams where a Lord and a servant can be on the same level. Look at the people who loves you for who you are"

"I've heard enough" Ally heard him, yes, but probably didn't listen to one word. She was way more valuable than a title. And she deserved respect. And Lord Moon was too gentle to change his behaviour just because she was not who he thought she was.

She walked to her horse, but Dallas put himself in the way. "Stop daydreaming. You're not in a fairytail. You don't need a Lord to feel like a princess. I can make you the happiest woman in the world. Give me a chance..."

Ally passed through him, and rode home. The villa was strangely quiet. She ran to her room and tried to forget what she heard and what happened. Maybe Lord Moon would have gone away the next day and everything would have come back to normal.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're finally back home!" said Anne.

"You're as beautiful as when I left you, cousin. Come here and hug me"

"I didn't knew you where coming. We need to celebrate"

Austin wasn't the type of Lord who wanted to show his richness or be the center of attention. But he had a lot of good friends he couldn't wait to see again. On the other hand, there were people he just wanted to forget. But he just nodded and added "Where's my little niece?"

"She's in Oxford with her father. You know, my husband has always things to do and loves to take her with him... We were talking about your comeback party! We should invite all the city... Oh God, I need to prepare the invitations, I need to organize everything. I want it to be perfect. It'll be tomorrow night! Or even better: tonight"

"Woho you're running way to fast"

"No, I'm not. I'm so so so so late"

Typical. Well then, she'll plan everything and he could just relax and think about...

"Ally! Where's Ally?" Lady Moon was screaming from the stairs.

"I'm coming Madame!"

"That girl... She's never where she sould be" Said Anne, while walking away.

"Don't talk like this. That Lady seems nice and she was probably busy"

"I see how it is. Just... be descreet with her. We don't need scandals"

Austin didn't even pay attention to her words. He was thinking about attending one of that girl's reading to his mum. Yeah, nothing suspicios.

"Can I listen to a chapter too?"

Ally was caught off guard. She started blushing and didn't say a word.

"Of course you can. Come, sit here with your mum and listen to her angel's voice"

If her voice was just half as beautiful as her appearance, his mum wasn't lying. She was so embarassed, and worried too. What Dallas told her was still rumbling in her ears. She started reading but didn't really get the sense of any of the words she was pronouncing. Her mouth was speaking but her mind was traveling around.

Austin, instead, was paying the maximum attention.

"I know not how it came, nor when it begun; but creep, creep it has, like a Thief upon me; and before I knew what the Matter was, it look'd like Love."

Ally looked up and for a second made eye contact with Sir Moon. He was so...

"And this is the end of the chapter, Madame"

"It's such a romantic story. I'm not surprised you love this book, Mother. It's such a shame not everyone lives a love like this..."

He seemed nostalgic while saying this.

"Sir, the main characters' love story start in a really dramatic way. So if you're talking like this because your heart has been broken, it doesn't mean it'll be like this forever"

Austin was fascinated by her. She was a really clever Lady, as well as kind and... well... beautiful.

Ally, on the other hand, was curious to know his past. But only he, and God, knew what he was hiding. For now.

 _ **First of all, thank you for the reviews! I'm happy you like the first chapter my story.  
**_ _ **We're starting to find out something more about Austin's "secret"... *Little spoiler: next chapter is gonna reveal what (or who?) he ran away from* Do you think something will happen between Austin and Ally at the party? ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Tonight there's Lord Moon's party and I'll be here mucking the stalls. My life is beautiful" Dallas was being sarcastic. Bad sign.

"We don't need all that aristocracy around us. They're all fake" lying wasn't Ally's best feature, for sure.

"You're the one who wants to be one of them" here he goes again.

"Dallas... I don't..."

"Ally!" Trish interrupted her. "It's so great to see you. What are you doing here? Come, come with me at the party. But... you can't come dressed like this. Go upside and wear the best dress you have in your wardrobe. The party starts in less than one hour!"

Trish was such a strong woman, it's true, but Ally was so easy to convince in that moment: first because she didn't want to hear Dallas' reproach and second because she could see Sir Moon. Dallas frowned at her, but she just ignored him.

* * *

"Is it even possible? Do I have to know my best friend is back in town by an invitation sent by your cousin? What kind of behaviour is this?"

"Dez! I came here yesterday evening... I only had time to..."

"I don't wanna hear excuses. Hug your brother, c'mon"

Sir Wade had been Austin's best friend since he was 5 and they missed each other so much. Dez could have had every kind of flaw, and he did have, but he was a great friend. Even tho he wasn't a soldier, and never thought about becoming one, he was a really good swordman (maybe better than Lord Moon too).

"You won't believe who I saw before entering..."

"Lady Scott, I assume" said Austin, kinda hoping he was wrong.

But he wasn't. "Yes, and she was beautiful. Here, she's coming in"

Jane Scott. Wow. Just saying her name was a torture for him. And seeing her was like stabbing him in the back. He almost, just almost, managed to forget about her during the enrollment, but God if he didn't!

She was wearing a white dress and he remembered when he told her that was his favorite colour. He could recognize her red and curly hair among thousands of women. Jane was fascinating, and she knew it.

"Austin. You're as handsome as when you left" she said, totally ignoring Sir Wade.

"You... You're angelic tonight, Jane"

"You're such a flatterer. You've always been. There are so many things I want to tell you... Life has been so difficult for me and I was alone"

"You were not alone..."

"You know what I mean"

"I actually don't... The Duke you married isn't a good husband, Jane? Isn't his money enough for you?" he was trying to stay calm and don't get noticed, he was trying SO hard.

"Are you still mad at me because I left you? I was young... and stupid"

He sighted. He kinda forgave her for leaving him a couple of days before their marriage. He loved her, he dreamed about having a big family with Jane. But she decided she wanted the power that only a Duke could give her: power and money. That was the reason he went away.

But that was an old story so there was no sense in argue that night. "I'm sorry, this is not how I wanted to express myself. Now, excuse me while I go greet some of my old friends" Austin walked through all the people, trying to reach the door and take a break from the crowd. But he saw her. He saw Ally (or Lady Dawson, as he would say) right in front of him. If he ever thought Jane was beautiful, well, it was because he never saw Ally with a red dress.

She was so nervous she was afraid anyone could hear her heartbeat. That wasn't her place. Yeah, there were other servant there (because who would have served all those two-bit aristocrats?), but she wasn't there to work... Lady Moon was there with her niece and son so what was she doing there? She souldn't have listened to Trish, she sould have stayed at the stables with Dallas... The desire of seeing Lord Moon was wrong, yet so strong.

Austin stopped for a second then decided to do it. "It's time for a dance and I'm so glad you made it to the party. Would you do me the honor of the first dance?"

No. No. No. Say no. "I don't think it's a good idea. And I'm here with my friend..."

"It's not a problem for me at all" Trish was such a bad friend, that was sure.

"Then you don't have more excuses" he smirked, as he held out his hand.

It was wrong. It was a cheat. It was the worst thing she could have done. He didn't deserve to be fooled in front of everyone. All the guests would have whispered behind his back.

But her desire was stronger.

She took his hand and walked by his side. The orchestra stopped playing. Everyone looked at them. She realized what she was doing was bad.

"What's happening? Can't I have my first dance tonight?" Sir Moon shouted.

The music started playing again and he took her in the middle of the ballroom. Lady Scott, Madame Moon, Anne and Sir Wade were shocked. Ally was feeling guilty.

Not even a word was said during their dance. Ally forgot all the stares of confusion and dishonor she was getting and just danced. His hand on her back, his eyes on hers and her heartbeat was even stronger than before.

Sir Moon was like mesmerized by her. The silence was not awkward at all. They both had a lot of thoughts on their minds.

The music stopped again. The song just finished. Ally started feeling all the pressure of her position. She made a huge mistake. She couldn't help but run away. Austin wanted to follow her but that would not be convenient. He just looked at her while she was leaving, smiling like an idiot in the middle of the room.

"What was that?" asked Sir Wade approaching him.

"Just a dance"

* * *

"Ally wait! Where are you going?" Trish followed her to her room.

"What did I just do?"

"You danced and everyone was looking at you"

"You should have stopped me... You know what this meant, right?"

"That you're falling for Sir Moon?"

"No! That somebody is gonna tell Sir Moon who I really am. And that he's gonna be so mad at me for making him do a fool of himself in front of all the aristocracy" Ally was walking nervously, trying to think about what to tell Mr Moon the next day. What could she say to justify her behaviour? A strong attraction and the desire of being treated as a Lady could have been enough? Probably not. "Is it so obvious?"

"What?"

"... Nothing"

 **Impressions? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin slept like a baby that night. Seeing Jane didn't destabilize him as he thought it would. To be totally honest, he forgot about her.

The morning started with a delicious breakfast and he felt the need of going to the library. Not to read, of course. He spent 2 hours there, waiting.

Waiting for Ally, who was feeling sick: maybe thinking about what to tell Lord Moon for all the night wasn't the best way to feel better. Reading a chapter of her favorite book would have freed her mind, she thought.

"Lady Dawson! What a nice coincidence!" said Austin, as if it was true.

Ally wasn't ready. Oh God, if she wasn't ready. He probably already knew everything and wanted to see what she would have said in her defence.

"I- I'm here to find a book, Sir" she said, and tried to avoid his brown eyes.

"I was thinking... If you don't mind, we could go ride in the woods this morning. My mother is gonna approve, I'm sure about it" he really hoped for a yes.

She sighted. He didn't knew. And that made everything more difficult "I can't"

"Well, we can go in the afternoon or -"

"You don't really want it, Sir... I have something to tell you, and I'm so so so sorry"

He was being silent, but he was smiling at her. What could have she done that was making her feel so guilty?

"I'm not who you think I am"

"What do you mean? I don't get it"

"I'm not Lady Dawson. I'm not a Lady at all. I'm your mother's companion, that's true but... But I'm sorry, I'm... I don't have a title of nobility. I'm -"

"A servant? You're a servant?" he interrupted her. His expression changed immediately.

"I'm really sorry. When we first met, you treated me like a Countess and I didn't have the heart to tell you the truth. It was wrong in the first place, but I felt so... respected and the days passed and then at the party-"

"The party. Now I get it all. Now I get all the stares and the whispered comments of last night... I was so blinded by your beauty... You made a fool of me... What did you want to do?"

"I was just -" she couldn't end the sentence. Sir Moon slapped her on the cheek. She felt down, sitting in the chair right behind her. The slap didn't hurt her face. But it hurt inside.

Sir Moon left and closed the door. A Moon can't be fooled by a servant and mostly... Who did she think she was for making him look like a doof?

* * *

"You knew! Mother, you knew and you didn't say anything!" Austin was so angry. He felt betrayed by everyone who knew the truth and let him do what he did.

"Don't blame me for what you did. I told you to let her alone and that I didn't want trouble"

"I thought she was a _COUNTESS_! And I called her Lady and you didn't... Fine, I don't want her to live in this house anymore"

Lady Moon started laughing. Unbelievable, he was furious and she was there laughing at him. "She won't go anywhere. She's here for me and she'll stay. Ally is a great girl, a patient companion and I adore her. Don't give me that look, you're not a baby. Just forget about yesterday, everyone already did" That was not true... but she just wanted to get rid of him. And it worked. He decided to go in his room.

"What do you have in that empty head?" he heard shouting behind him. The unique voice of his cousin.

"As you said... it's empty"

"Don't play with me, Austin. What you did last night was so-"

"Yeah, I know" and he closed the door in her face. He hated when someone did him the lecture. He locked himself in his room. He was thinking, thinking about the fact that Lady Dawson was not a Countess and that he knew she felt something for him. It was so clear what he could do and what he could demand... She was just a servant, after all. And everyone knows what a servant's work is: make her owner happy.

* * *

The night came. Sir Moon decided to go having fun with his best friend at the local pub. He wanted to forget about everything and what could be better than a couple of carafes full of wine? They talked about the most random things, never mentioning Ally, that was sure... not that he didn't think about her, tho. And even though his mind was more confused that it ever was, one thing was clear: that girl drived him crazy. The fact that he was the Sir and she was nothing more than a servant was so exciting, yet so bad: he could have her during the night, but during the day nobody could know.

He rode back to the villa and walked upstairs stumbling. He knew exactly where his room was, but decided to go the other way. Knocked at the first door he found and without waiting for it to be opened, he entered the room.

Ally woke up immediately. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"You should lock the door during the night... Anyone could enter" his words were so difficult to understand.

"You're drunk, Sir." she covered her body with the blanket, as if it could protect her.

"Yes, yes I am. And I'm here to tell you something. I want you... as much as you want me. So you know exactly what I'm here for" he started walking toward her bed.

"I'm gonna scream. I'm gonna wake up your mother" she was about to cry.

"My mother is not gonna be here forever... Just remember this" he started laughing as he walked away. "Remember to close the door... I don't think it will be usefull, given that I have all the keys, but try"

Ally stood up fast and ran to lock the door. She'd never been that afraid before. "How could I feel attracted to him?" told herself. Her heartbeat took almost an hour to come back at his regularity.

Sir Moon got back in his room and fell asleep in a minute.

* * *

"Why are you so silent today, Ally? Is there something wrong?" Madame Moon could read her like a book. In that case, though, it wasn't that difficult to see that she was thoughtful about something. She was at the piano, in the living room, playing random notes. "You usually play such angelic melodies... Are you worried about what happened with my son?"

How could she know? She didn't tell anything and he surely didn't say it either. "You don't have to worry, Ally, I know what a nice face could do to us women"

Ally just smiled and started playing for Mrs Moon. They both felt so peaceful when...

"What a great song... Wow, Ally, your a multitalented _servant_. You know how to write, how to read, how to dance and now I found out that you also know how to play the piano. You're full of surprices" Austin's sarcastic tone didn't get unnoticed. Ally decided to ignore him, but Lady Moon didn't.

"Don't be childish, Austin. Ally, dear, come with me, I'm tired of seeing his bad attitude. I don't feel very well, actually. Take me to my room"

"Mother, do you need me to stay with you?" asked Lord Moon, but a cold stare was enough of an answer. Ally followed the Madame and they both went to her room.

"Is it too late, Ally? Tell me the truth"

"Too late? What do you mean, Madame? ... Oh no, no, no. It's not late at all... Nothing's happening and I'm planning on not letting anything happen" She really was. After all, they've only known each other for 3 days and she could totally keep him away from her. What happened the day before was just because he was drunk. Yeah.

"I hope. I know my son is a really impetuous man, but he has a great heart" she was lying in her bed, breathing hardly. Ally never saw Mrs Moon so pale... She took her hand and said: "I'm gonna call a doctor, Madame. Just for a visit"

"There's no remedy for my old age"

"I'm going to call him anyway. I'll be right back" Ally left her hand and went outside the room, then downstairs. She took her horse and rode fast to the village.

The sky was clouded and the fog covered the wood. Every tree seemed like the other... She did that path too many times, she never got lost. Suddenly, a horse neighed behind her. Ally turned around but saw nobody. Maybe it was just the wind.

She kept going, trying to find a sign that was the right way to the centre. Now it was strangely quiet. And she was strangely lost. Again... another neigh, this time really close to her. All of a sudden, her horse started panicking and she couldn't control it anymore. She fell down.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw him. "Were you trying to kill me?" her horse wasn't there anymore.

"No, I was only playing with you" said, holding out an hand to help her get up.

"I can do it myself... And I don't like this kind of games"

A drop fell on her skin. It started raining.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's starting raining... Come with me, we're not far away from the village"

Great, at least he knew where they were. "I'm fine. I know exactly where we are. I can go by myself"

"Without a horse? And I'm not sure you know exactly where we are"

"I'm a _multitalented servant_ , I'm way too aware of what I do and where I go."

Lord Moon started laughing. That girl.

"Well then, you're gonna take a shower in 2 minutes and I'll be comfortably heated... or at least dry" he smirked. Oh God if he was handsome. And she hated it. He started going away.

"Wait! Wait"

He smiled satisfied. It was a challenge. "Come. Here. Sit here"

She had to sit on an horse with him? Why couldn't he just... let her sit while he walked?

His hand was waiting for her to take it. She looked up at him. His stare was way different than the night before... or the morning in the library. She decided to get up with him before it started raining harder.

Austin breathed her perfume all the way to the village. He didn't say anything, given that he didn't want to apologize for the night before, because... he was the owner, good heavens, he could do what he wanted, without owning explanations.

He stopped his white horse way before reaching the village.

"Why are we stopping here?" Ally felt afraid.

"Because it's raining and we'll stay here until it stops"

He was showing her an old warehouse. They both tried to open the door, but it was clearly locked. At least it had a roofing.

"I guess we have to stay here" said Lord Moon, kinda satisfied, for an unknown reason.

It was unusually cold for a fall's morning. They were both soaking wet.

"Have you ever been here? This was my favorite place when I was a child... Here lived an old farmer and I loved when -"

"Why are you like this now?" Ally interrupted him. "You're not the Lord who came in my room drunk in the middle of the night"

He laughed. "I'm not _the Lord_ now... We're just two persons who are trying to not get ill because of the rain"

"So when we come back at the villa, you're gonna treat me as a servant again, I see"

"Who says we're gonna get back at the villa? Doesn't it seem like the time stopped here?" he was being dead serious as he said this... Even though what he was saying didn't make any sense. Ally just looked at him, showing no emotions.

Ally was starting to feel really cold. "You're trembling... I have a cloack, come here"

"No, thank you, Sir. I'm fine."

"I see... Tonight you're gonna be sick, I can bet on it" he was right, but Ally didn't want to get close to him. He was such a bipolar boy.

But she couldn't resist for more than one minute. It was too cold. He opened his arms and she could feel his warm body. He was wet, that was true, but the soack or maybe just the nearness of his body made her feel warm.

"I feel better now, thank you, Sir"

"Don't call me like that"

She looked up at him. She couldn't understand. It wasn't necessary in that moment, though. Ally's heart was beating out of her chest. Austin sure could hear it.

He never felt this attrached to a girl in his whole life. And she didn't need to do anything to make that happen. Her face was perfect, he wanted that body. Austin couldn't help but try to reach her lips. He was leaning down, trying to read her expression and searching for her approval.

She just closed her eyes. He was kissing her. His lips were so soft. It was like she never kissed before. All she could think about was how she wanted that moment to last forever. She could feel his breath when he pulled away and then put his lips on hers again. It was perfect. But it was wrong. As he tried to deep the kiss again, she suddenly bit his lip.

"Ouch! What the heck?" was his reaction.

"You're just trying to confuse me"

"It was all damn clear" he said, almost laughing.

"No, it was not. You were trying to take advantage of me, Sir. And it finally stopped raining so I can go away now. I-I know the way to the village, you don't need to worry. I have things to do" she was clearly nervous and she didn't really know where she was or where she had to go. But she ran away.

Austin touched his lip as he looked at her walking away in the wrong direction. He smiled.

* * *

"You have to take care of yourself, Madame. You can't go around all day long as if you were a teenager" the doctor was being sarcastic, yet serious. And yes, Ally found a way to the village by herself... It took her more that it should have, but she blamed it to the bad weather.

"I know, doctor, I know I'm an old woman. But I don't want to stay in this damn bed all day long. Or else, what would be the difference between being dead and lying here in this stupid room?"

Even though her sarcastic tone didn't fade away, you could hear her voice being weak and resigned. Ally was on her side and when the doctor left, she followed him outside the room.

"I won't lie to you, Ally. Mrs Moon is ill. And I can't do anything to make her feel better... Tell her family to make her last days special" those words hit her like a train. She knew, but she refused to believe it.

"Doctor! What are you doing here? Is it because of my mother?" Lord Moon ran towards them with a worried expression. Ally stepped back.

"Nothing more than a little bit of tiredness. But, as I was telling miss Ally, I can't do anything against her old age. You have to take care of her during these days"

Austin didn't say a word. He didn't even give Ally a look, he just went straight inside his mother's apartment. Ally walked the doctor to the exit.

* * *

"I can't believe it... What will happen at this villa after my aunt -"

"Don't say it" Austin was sitting on his chair, trying to read, but it clearly wasn't possible.

"You better stop doing other things during these days and dedicate your energies to your mother... Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" Anne was such a perceptive woman, and Austin hated it.

"I really don't" he lied.

"That girl... She makes everyone fall in love with her. First the Madame, which treated her like a daughter when she's just a servant and now you"

"I know what's her place in this house. And I can control myself. I don't feel anything for her, she's just... a game" he said, never turning his eyes away from the page.

"She better be"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do" he closed the book, got up and left his cousin alone in the living room.

* * *

Ally was eating in the basement with the other servants. They were laughing about one of Dallas' adventures with the horses. Ally was there with her body, but not with her mind.

"Ally, what's that face? Are you tired of my stories?"

"No, no! I just... don't feel very well, that's all. Maybe it's because of something I ate" she lied. "I'll go out getting some air. I'll be back in a minute" she went out the room, and took a walk in the garden.

The fresh air made her feel better. The grass was still wet because of the rain but the sky was full of stars.

"I was waiting for you... Do you mind if we talk for a second?"

Austin. Again.

"Yes, yes I mind. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"The problem is that you never leave me alone... Here, in my head" he was walking towards her, making her pull back. She stopped when she reached a wall. "I can't stop thinking about you, my sweet, sweet obsession"

"I'm not an obsession... I'm just a woman who wants to do her job in peace"

"It didn't seem like you were doing your job this morning" he chuckled.

"It was just a moment of weakness..." she tried to walk away, stopped by his hand.

"No, it was not... So stop being childish and-" he leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face.

"I would never kiss someone like you, Sir"

"You did, and you liked it" he took her face in his hands. She stepped his feet. "Ouch! I see... You need time... Well then" he took both her arms and he drived her inside the stable.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" she shouted, as he pushed her inside and locked the door. "What...?! Hey, let me get out"

"You'll stay here until you'll understand what you have to do"

 **Do you like how the story's developing? Something important is gonna happen in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

Satisfied, Austin went back again inside the villa. It was empty. Strange... but he didn't pay attention to the fact that nobody was around. It was probably because they were all eating, he thought.

Walking upstairs, he could hear some voices. _There they are_ , he told himself.

"Where were you, Austin? We were all looking for you!" shouted Anne, as she saw him in the hallway.

"What's happening?"

"Madame Moon, she's feeling really bad! I think it's too late to call the doctor" she was about to cry. Austin ran all the way inside the room.

"Mother!" he hugged her, making her smile with pain.

"Son!" her voice was so weak. "I'm so happy I had the chance to see you before dying... Thank you for coming back for me. I know an old lady is not what a 26-years old man need in his life, but you've always been my sun. Don't... don't cry. I'm proud of being your mother. Hug me, hug me again. And about Ally... I know I shouldn't have treated her like a daughter, but she's so lovely. Please, treat her with respect, because... because she's a woman" she sighted. He didn't know what to say.

"Where's that girl? Where is that stupid Ally when you need her?" Austin heard Anne say.

"Mother. I'm sorry if I was not here with you during these years, but this doesn't mean I didn't love you with all my soul..."

"I know, son... I know" a tear shed down her eye.

Austin got up and ran as fast as he could downstairs, directly to the stable. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. Ally hit him right in the stomach with a stick. He didn't move... If that was all her energy, well, she needed to work out.

"I'm not here to do anything bad" he said, stepping back to let her go out.

"So what do you want?" she still had the stick in her hands.

"My mother-"

"Your mother?! What's happening? I need to get out now!" she ran outside, worried about what could have happened to the Madame. Austin walked behind her, feeling guilty.

"Here you are finally! What were you doing, servant?" Anne shouted at her.

Ally didn't say anything. "It's not her fault, let her go" said Austin.

"Madame!"

"Ally! Oh, my little girl. I thought you wouldn't come"

"I'm here now... I'm... I'm gonna call the doctor, yeah, and he's gonna do something about all this"

"No, no. Stay here with me. Ally, I loved you like a daughter and I want to thank you for... for everything you've always done for me. And I know... I know you are the one who... who asked Austin to come back. You made me so happy and I'm sure you're gonna live a beautiful life. This is your home, you don't have to leave because I won't be here anymore"

Ally hold her tight, crying more than she ever did in her whole life. Austin, Anne and the rest of the servants were looking at her. She was there, her head on the Lady's chest. She could hear her heart beating with effort... until it stopped. Madame Moon drew her last breath.

Ally was desperate, she couldn't get up. Her life changed because of Mrs Moon and she couldn't even thank her. She loved her like a mother and now? Now she was alone. Now she couldn't count on anyone at the villa. And the worst part was that her existence was in Lord Moon's hands.

She couldn't live like that. Ally had to go away.

* * *

It was the day of Madame Moon's funeral. The villa was decorated for the ceremony. You could feel the sadness in the air. She not only was respected by all the aristocracy, for her power and her sense of justice, but she was also loved by her servants. That's why everyone was invited.

Even though Ally was shattered for Mrs Moon death, she decided that was the best moment to leave the house without getting noticed.

She spent the night packaging her suitcase, wrote a letter to Trish asking her to send a carriage to take her away, and then wrote a letter to Lord Moon. She wasn't sure the words she used were the best ones, but she was being honest and that was the only thing that mattered.

Trish's carriage was on time, outside the big gate of the villa. She was looking at it through the window. She sighted. That house had been hers for 7 years and she couldn't help but think leaving wasn't really necessary... but it was. She took the letter for Sir Moon, knocked at his door to be sure he wasn't there and left it on his pillow. Then walked away without anyone noticing.

"Austin... I'm so sorry for what happened. You mother always had a special place in my heart, you know it"

"Thank you, Jane, I appreciate your words." not really. "Now, excuse me but I feel tired and I just want to rest for a couple of hours"

"You know where to find me if you need me" she took his hand. He felt it. He felt that thing that never faded away. He looked at her to see her expression, but she was incomprehensible, as always. He smiled at her then turned back. She did the same.

That was not the right moment to start thinking about feelings or women in general. He was still feeling guilty for not spending as much time with his mother as he should have. He closed his eyes and fell on his bed, as if he was unconscious. But something was lying under his head. He took it.

Who the heck leaves a letter on my pillow? was about to say, as he opened it. He started reading it.

«Dear Lord Moon,

I think you know who this is. When you read this, I'll be with my family, at home. Once, the villa was my home, a place where I could feel loved and respected. I guess this is not possible anymore. I don't blame it on You, I blame it on me and my utopian idea that a servant can choose how to be threatened and how to live.

Don't think I'm not grateful for everything Your family did for me and I'll always be here for Your cousin Anne and Your niece Alice, but I won't be living at the villa anymore.

I'm not going to be an hypocrite. I felt attrached to You, Sir, in some point of these days, that's true. But Your behaviour ruined everything and I regret being such a dreamer. I can't change the world and the world is not going to change. Who was born a servant, can't die a Lady.

With this, I hope You'll respect at least this choice of mine and let me go, as Your mother would do.

Sincerly,

Ally Dawson»

He crumpled the letter up and ran to Ally's room. It was empty. That stupid really left... He was sure she would have come back in a couple of days. She was just playing around, yeah. That stupid, stupid girl.

* * *

The weeks went by. Ally was living at her mother's house and she was happy. She missed the villa, that was sure, but she loved her parents and after Mrs Moon's death, she understood that being near the people you care about is the only way to not regret the past.

On the other hand, the villa was kinda empty. The beautiful Alice, and her grouchy father, came back from Oxford, that was true, but it wasn't the same without Ally.

"When is Ally coming back, Mother?" Alice kept asking Anne.

"She won't. And we're happy like this. You should move on too"

But the answer was different when she asked the same question to Lord Moon: "It's only a matter of days, she'll be back, I promise"

Austin was really amused by Ally's willpower. She was such an intriguing girl. Stupid, yes, but intriguing.

"Are you sure of what your doing, Ally?"

"Yes, I am. I feel a bit homesick and now that I know the little Alice is back my heart is hurting but my place is not there anymore"

"We all miss you so much. And I still don't get what happened there that made you run away so fast... Is it because of him?" here he goes again. Ally hated the fact that Dallas was so overprotective. She couldn't tell him the truth or he would have personally killed Sir Austin without thinking about it twice.

"No, it's not because of him. I just... What would I do there without Madame Moon?" she tried smiling.

"There's always something to do at the villa and I heard voices about the Lord wanting you to become Alice's tutor..." yeah, she heard those voices too.

"I told you I'm fine. I'll find-" she was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

It was the postman, with a letter for her. Wow, that was extremely strange. Not many servants knew how to write... That could only mean one thing... She looked at Dallas and he understood: "I was about to leave anyway. I hope you'll change your mind" he kissed her on the cheek and left.

Ally sat on her bed and took a big breath before starting reading the letter.

«Dear Ally Dawson,

I think you know who this is.

Wasn't this how your letter to me started? Well, I'm really amused by your determination. I thought you couldn't resist and you would have come back the next day. I was wrong. And I was wrong about a lot of things.

I'm sorry. I really am.

I know you miss the villa and the villa misses you. This is still your home. Alice is here and I'm tired of her asking when you'll be back and if you can be her tutor. She's not happy with the old man her mother found in the meanwhile.

I promise it'll be different... I'll be different.

The doors for you are opened.

Sincerly,

Sir Austin Moon»

Wow... Ally kept reading it, figuring out if those words were worth a second chance. Part of her would have just ignored Austin's offer... But the other part...


	7. Chapter 7

"Ally! Thank you, thank you for coming back! Uncle Austin was right!" Alice ran to her and they hugged as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

Ally accepted Mr Moon's offer. She just felt it was the right thing to do for her. And if he ever showed signs of being the old Lord she would have gone away immediately, without thinking about it twice. So she was okay.

"Are you here because you forgot something?"

Ally turned around. "No, Madame. I'm here to be Alice's tutor, if the offer is still valid, of course"

"What- Alice already has a tutor" Anne was visibly confused, and kinda nervous.

"Not anymore, cousin" Lord Moon popped out of nowhere. "I was the one who asked Ally to come back at the villa. As you can see, Alice's glad she's here... And not only her" He walked towards them. Not seeing Ally for a couple of weeks made him realise she had something special.

"Austin, you can't do what you want witout asking me... She's my daughter and I'm the one who-"

"Pleeeeeeeease, Mother! Let her stay, let her stay" shouted Alice, taking her mother's hand.

"Well then. But I don't want to regret it"

Ally took a sigh of relief. She smiled at Austin, who was there staring at her. "You won't, I promise" she said. "I'm gonna go take my luggage to my room..."

"I'll help you" Austin took one of Ally's bags and walked behind her to her apartment. As soon as they were alone, Lord Moon started talking. "Listen, Ally... about what happened -"

"You don't have to say anything, Sir... I'm here, and this means I understood" she interrupted him. Ally was okay, she didn't want to make him feel guilty when it probably took him a lot of courage to write that letter. She didn't need other explanations.

"Fine. So we're good?"

She just nodded.

* * *

That piano. She missed playing so much. Two weeks without music were such a torture. Ally touched the piano keys then sit on the bench.

She remembered playing for Madame Moon thousands of times. Ally missed seeing her in her chair, eyes closed and a big smile on her face while she listened to her. God, she would kill to hug her once again.

She couldn't help but start playing a song. The door opened and she stopped herself.

"No no, don't stop. I heard the melody and I knew it was you..." Austin closed the door once again and walked near the piano. "Go on, I'll listen to you in silence, I promise" And he sat right next to her on the piano bench.

She started playing... then suddenly stopped again.

"I don't get it" she said, out of the blue.

"What?"

"This. You don't want to control me anymore..."

"You're right. These weeks made me think about me and, well, you. I just want to court you and persuade you that I'm different"

She looked down, trying not to show him her emotions. He got closer to her.

"Sir... Someone could enter"

"I don't care, honestly"

Austin was leaning in to kiss Ally's lips. She closed her eyes. He suddenly stopped himself "Wait. Last time you beat me..."

She laughed. "You'll have to risk"

Smiling, he connected his lips with her.

* * *

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop thinking about Lord Moon. Oh God, Trish, I'm falling for him"

She said it... And she felt it. And it was wrong. And it was crazy. And it was deadfully true.

"This is gonna be a problem..."

"I know. But I can't help it and I know I shouldn't daydream but when he kissed me I felt like I was walking on the Moon" Ally was happy but worried at the same time. Not even the fresh air of the garden could calm her. "Do you think I should tell him what I feel?"

"No, no. Let him come to you. Just... Let him make up his mind"

"Ally!" Dallas was running from inside the villa. "The Lord is looking for you. He said it's important. He's waiting for you in the library"

 _No, Ally, it's not what you're thinking. It's probably something about Alice or my work at the villa,_ she kept thinking, while walking upstairs. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She just had to open the door.

"Ally, thank you for coming." he seemed nervous. Which was unusual for him. "Here, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, Sir. Tell me" she couldn't wait one more second.

"I think you've understood what's going on between us... And what I feel for you. It's not easy from me to say what I'm about to tell you. I realized I'm in love with you. I'm deeply in love with you" he smiled and took her face in his hands. She thought she'd never been that happy in her whole life. "But... I can't marry you." All her world seemed to crumble to pieces.

"Why- Why not?"

"Because I'm a Count. And a Count can't marry a..."

"Servant" she pulled away. "Now I get it. You tried to make me fall in love with you so that I could convince myself to be your... lover"

"No, you got it wrong..."

"I'm not like that, Sir. I won't sell you my dignity just because you want to save your title... This is not love" Ally felt she was about to cry, but she didn't. She just decided to go out of the room, as fast as she could.

Austin followed her in the hallway.

"Ally! Wait. Wait" he put himself in front of her "Look at me. Look at me"

She didn't understand. "I'm looking at you"

"No, you're not, or you would see how much I want you. I could scream it so that everyone could hear it. And I wouldn't be ashamed. I love you, but I can't marry you."

"It's not that you can't, Sir, it's that you don't want to"

"You just can't understand"

"It's because I think as a servant and you as a Count and we'll never get each other"

"If you loved me, you would understand why I'm saying this."

Ally couldn't believe what he was saying. He didn't love her or he wouldn't ask her something like that. Live a life as his lover would have meant a life hiding under a blanket in his room, not a single day together in public. Nothing more than the night. And she deserved more than that and she expected him to understand.

On the other hand, Austin was sure about what he felt for her. He was sure that he not only wanted her body, as it was before, but he wanted her soul too. He wanted to spend the rest of the life looking at her and talking to her, he wanted her at night just as much as he needed her during the day. But he couldn't marry her. He just couldn't give his title of nobilty away. No one would have ever considered him a Count anymore. They would be married, yes, but moneyless.

"If I became your concubine, I couldn't look myself in the mirror anymore. My family would reject me, and it would be such a scandal."

"This is the only way we have to love each other" he really, really wanted her to change her mind.

"This is not the way I need"

"Well then, I won't bother you anymore. Think about your dignity tonight, think about it while you're in your bed alone." He walked away, angry as he never was in his life. She was petrified in the middle of the hallway.

 **Uhmmm ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**


End file.
